


Быстрый 2. Ускорение.

by SacredAndWild



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, daily, quickbit, translate into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забота о питомце дочери, казалось бы, самая легкая вещь в мире, но не в жизни Пьетро Максимофф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстрый 2. Ускорение.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quickie Two: the Quickening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156926) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby). 



> 21.3.15

Губы Пьетро на вкус как яблочный пирог, приготовленный Джорджией, который она сказала им не трогать до конца этого дня (но Реми попробовал и очевидно не он один).  


Реми прижимал Пьетро к кровати. Отчасти. Наблюдателю могло показаться, что Пьетро тянет Реми на себя. Но Реми несомненно прижимал Пьетро к кровати и не давал ему отстраниться.  


И Пьетро сладостно вздыхал, задыхаясь, каждый раз, когда они прерывались, а затем он простонал, когда Реми пропустил свои пальцы сквозь его седые волосы.  


\- Хм, ты любишь это? – спросил Реми с улыбкой.  


\- Хах...заткнись, - проговорил Пьетро, подаваясь вперед, чтобы заткнуть Реми.  


ТРЕСК!  


Пьетро оттолкнул Реми с такой скоростью, что он ударился об пол достаточно сильно, и его голова закружилась.  


\- ЛеБо, я надеюсь, ты разберешься со своими маленькими монстрами прежде, чем это сделаю я, - услышал он крик Пьетро.  


Реми проморгался и встал, используя кровать как опору. Он увидел Пьетро, указывающего на пол, с яростным выражением на его лице. Реми глянул вниз и увидел клетку хомяка. Клетка Быстрого, он настаивал на ее переносе из комнаты Пьетро, была перевернута.  


И в ней не было хомяка.  


Его три кота, которые выстроились напротив стены, выглядели подозрительно виноватыми.  


Реми вздохнул и наклонился, начиная прибирать беспорядок.  


\- У вас проблемы, - сказал он котам. – Никаких вкусностей неделю, - в то время, как он взял чинить клетку, он почувствовал порыв ветра в комнате, сменивший свое направление как минимум пять раз. Когда он встал, Пьетро остановился напротив него.  


\- Я осмотрел здесь все, - сказал он. – Не могу найти его.  


\- Он не мог уйти далеко, - произнес Реми. – Я думаю, у него нет суперскорости. Если Луна не нашла способ сделать это.  


\- Он маленький, - проговорил Пьетро, его щеки начали краснеть. – Только я могу найти его, если переверну все, и я не думаю, что ты или кто-то еще оценит беспорядок.  


\- Я думаю, он появится, - Реми пожал плечами. – Он...  


Пьетро схватил Реми за рубашку и притянул к себе. – Не говори «хорошо», – прорычал он.  


\- Я не хочу говорить Луне, когда она вернется, что ее хомяк, свернувшись калачиком, умер в какому-нибудь углу Сервал.  


\- Ты милый, когда расстроен, - сказал ему Реми.  


Пьетро с отвращением оттолкнул Реми назад. – Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты помог, вместо того, чтобы стоять и говорить мне, какой я милый.  


\- Я пытаюсь развеселить тебя, - сказал Реми. – Комплиментами. Ты любишь это, так?  


\- Нет, - произнес Пьетро – Не люблю. Что мне нравится, так это поиск питомца моей дочери, и уж точно не говорить ей, что он умер под моим присмотром.  


\- Хорошо, - произнес Реми. – Что насчет...  


Люцифер, который свернулся калачиком с двумя другими котами у стены, мяукнул громко, а затем широко открыл свой маленький кошачий рот, зевая, затем закрывая его снова. Пьетро посмотрел на всех троих, один его глаз подрагивал.  


\- Пьетро? – позвал Реми.  


\- Следующий шаг в наших отношениях, - тихо проговорил Пьетро, - если твой кот съел хомяка моей дочери, я порву с тобой, и не никогда не заговорю с тобой снова.  


\- Подожди секунду, - сказал Реми. – Ты порвешь со мной, если мои коты съели Быстрого? Ты даже не любишь его!  


\- Луна любит его, - проговорил Пьетро. – Если бы я был с тобой, я был бы уверен, что Быстрый не в желудке одного из этих демонов. У тебя есть время до полуночи, - он развернулся на пятках и покинул комнату.  


Реми глянул на своих котов, которые посмотрели на него широкими, полными невиновности, глазами. – Если вы подставили меня, - сказал он, – я верну вас обратно в приют.  


Люцифер моргнул. Двое других просто отвернулись.

***  


\- Я слышала, вы с Варлоком были у ветеринара сегодня, - сказала Лорна. Реми прислонился к кухонной стоке, схватившись за голову.  


\- К счастью, коты не ели Быстрого, - проговорил Реми, - хотя они ели и других грызунов здесь. Думаешь, у Сноу достаточно денег, чтобы избавиться от них, - он потер виски.  


\- Это имеет значение? – спросила Лорна. – Один мертвый хомяк, не конец всего мира.  


\- Ну, Пьетро сказал, что если коты съели его, нашим отношениям конец.  


Лорна вскинула брови.  


\- Я думаю, этого достаточно, - добавил Реми. – Это хомяк Луны. И это моя вина. Я сказал ему принести Быстрого в мою комнату, и видишь, что произошло.  


\- Понимаешь, - начала Лорна, а затем покачала головой. – Неважно. Делайте то, что считаете нужным. До тех пор, пока я не обнаружу хомяка в своей постели, я в порядке.  


Реми поднял голову.  


\- Но если ты найдешь его в своей кровати, ты расскажешь нам, так?  


Лорна закатила глаза и вышла из кухни.  
***  


Через несколько часов Реми вернулся в свою комнату. Коты лежали на постели и смотрели на клетку у дальней стены.  


Реми перевел взгляд. Пьетро стоял на коленях, приложив ухо к стене и прижав к ней руку. Глаза его были закрыты.  


\- Эм, - сказал Реми, проходя к нему и опускаясь на колени рядом. – Ты в порядке?  


\- Твои коты виноваты в том, что он сбежал, - пробормотал Пьетро, - но, к счастью, для тебя, это все, в чем я могу винить их.  


\- Х-хорошо, - проговорил Реми. – Что ты..?  


\- Тсс, - оборвал его Пьетро. – Он в стене.  


Реми посмотрел на стену.  


\- Как он оказался там?  


Пьетро вздохнул и открыл глаза, одарив Реми раздраженным взглядом.  


\- Там в стене дыра, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону клетки, - ни твоя, ни моя рука не пролезут туда. Я нашел его, но это немного затруднительно. Как я могу проделать еще одну дыру, не запугав его?  


\- Я имею в виду, - Реми пожал плечами, - как далеко он ушел?  


\- Пространство между стенами огромное, - проговорил Пьетро. – Я могу слышать его. Он нервничает.  


\- Ты нервничаешь, - сказал Реми. – Почему просто не сказать Луне, что Быстрый сбежал?  


\- Хомяки требуют мало ухода, - отрезал Пьетро. – Малыши заботятся о них. Я многое не сделал для нее. И я не хочу, чтобы Быстрый оказался в этом же списке.  


\- У тебя проблемы, - произнес Реми. – Смотри, ты не можешь, не знаю, вибрацией проделать дыру в стене и поймать его прежде, чем он убежит. Я уверен, ты быстрее, чем хомяк.  


\- Я быстрее хомяка, - возмутился Пьетро. – Хорошо. Но вибрация займет слишком много времени.  


\- Не когда ты вибрируешь как Ртуть, - подмигнул Реми.  


Пьетро закатил глаза.  


\- Этого не будет, - произнес он, а затем, отняв руку от стены, пробил в ней дыру.  


Облачко пыли застелило глаза Реми. Несколько ударов и громких ругательств, и когда Реми смог видеть снова, Пьетро был покрыт побелкой от стены и торжественно прижимал извивающегося Быстрого к груди.  


Дыра в стене была размером с маленького ребенка.  


\- Думаю, в наших интересах вернуть Быстрого в мою комнату, - проговорил Пьетро, помещая хомяка обратно в клетку. Он поднял клетку и прошел к двери, приостановившись на пороге.  


\- Ты можешь прийти, если хочешь.  


\- Ты хочешь, - проговорил Реми, - чтобы я спал в твоей комнате?  


\- Я готов позволить тебе спать в моей комнате, - намеренно медленно проговорил Пьетро, - если это убережет хомяка моей дочери от смерти. Поскольку тебя мучает совесть оставлять его одного ночью.  


Реми моргнул.  


\- Ты заделаешь дыру в моей стене?  


\- Конечно, - произнес Пьетро. – Так ты согласен с моим предложением?  


Реми улыбнулся.  


\- Когда я отказывался от предложения спать с кем-либо?  


Губы Пьетро скривились в усмешке.  


\- Когда я говорил это, я имел в виду только сон.  


\- Ну, мы все еще целуемся и обнимаемся, и это хорошо, - произнес Реми, вставая. Когда Пьетро вскинул брови, он добавил.  


\- Потому что я тот человек, которому не нужно спать с кем-либо только ради того, чтобы спать с кем-то, если ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.  


\- Я предполагал, что ты живешь так, - проговорил Пьетро. – Дай мне пять минут отнести Быстрого, и я починю твою стену, - затем он ушел.  


\- С каких пор тебе требуется пять минут, чтобы что-то сделать? – пробормотал Реми самому себе. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что забота Пьетро о Быстром гораздо большее наказание, с которым он имел дело; в то время как Луна все еще была на луне.  


Или, возможно, он занялся уборкой комнаты, чтобы она выглядела чистой, когда Реми пойдет к нему спать этой ночью. Просто чтобы быть довольным собой.  


Второй вариант казался более вероятным.


End file.
